In general, a mobile station can be communicated with a base station, synchronizing therewith. If a specific mobile station is located out of cell coverage of the base station or in a cell coverage hole of the base station, it can be communicated with the base station. In this situation, if it is necessary to request emergency communication, the mobile station can access the base station via another mobile station. This method is called peer to peer (P2P) communication where mobile stations can directly communicate with each other in a wireless cellular communication system.
In a conventional wireless cellular communication system, although two mobile stations (MS) in the same cell coverage are relatively very close to each other, they can communicate with each other only via a base station (BS). However, it is preferable that the two mobile stations in the same cell coverage can directly communicate with each other rather than via a base station, if they are relatively very close to each other.
If direct communication is performed by two mobile stations, it may not be smoothly performed due to interference of other mobile stations or of a base station adjacent to the corresponding base station. In that case, a system and method is required to remove such interference.